warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Hello and Welcome to Warrior Cat Clans RP Wiki! The main thing here is for you to have fun being a warrior, but we do have rules. After reading these, check out the new user guide! It's full of stuff to get you started. Rules draft *if something in the roleplay is excessively graphic or triggering, put it in a collapsible box. you can ask another user to help with this. *keep it realistic, though there can be exceptions in the case of the wind chasers *don't be rude *if you give your cat a mental illness/disorder, research it. if you don't it can be perceived as rather offensive. *follow the rules *if someone tells you to do something do it *don't complain if someone tells you no *respect your elders *stay in school *dont do drugs *get permission for plans involving other user's characters Chat Rules *cussing is allowed, though at the request of a user it may be dumbed down. *don't link any pornography or nsfw imagery. this also goes for excessive gore. this can lead to being kicked or banned without warning. *to roleplay in chat, you must have at least 30 mainspace edits, no exceptions. *RESPECT OTHER USERS AND THEIR BELIEFS AND OPINIONS *no excessive use of caps *dont spam *dont piss off the mods *dont harass people in pm Project Rules You can find the Rules and Guidelines for our projects here. *Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Characters/Guidelines *Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Charart/Guidelines Chat Roleplay It is required to have 30 mainspace edits in order to participate in chat roleplays. You must also have roleplayed on one of the real roleplay pages at least five times before you chat roleplay. To roleplay a cat, they must have a page and have been roleplayed on the official roleplay pages beforehand. Character Activity All living characters must be roleplayed with a minimum of one paragraph per month. This could consist of one full block paragraph, or 6-8 sentences adding up to a paragraph. Any cats who haven't met the required amount will be put up for adoption. Cats will have an additional month to be adopted before they're officially declared dead, and marked as NPC status with an unknown residence. NPC cats are not marked as up for adoption, but are available to be claimed and moved to an afterlife for permanent residence. This rule applies to all living clans and non-clan cats, save for The Storm Fronts, who have their own set of rules on activity here. It does not apply to any cat who is dead, regardless of their residence. Characters who have been willingly put up for adoption due to the owner no longer wanting them will be given an extra 2 weeks to find a new owner. You can see the reasoning for and date the character was put up for adoption in the character's template on the adoption page. Former owners of a character will be allowed to readopt their cat 2 times if they choose. Afterwards they'll be forbidden from adopting them again. Previous owners can be seen on the talk pages of characters. Roleplay pages will be archived on the first of each month to ease keeping track of character activity. Newly created characters will not be tracked for activity until the beginning of the month after they are created. If the character was created within the last week of the month, they are treated as if they were created a week later, and given a month until they're tracked for activity. This allows for time to work out personality and relations without having to worry about your cat being put up for adoption. Contact Us You can contact the following Chat Moderators below if you need their help: *Shoon *Fernflight You can contact the following Rollbackers if you need their help: *Shadowed Crystal *Lucan07 You can contact the following Administrators below if you need help: *'Stoemstar' *'Paleclaw' *'Rainlegs' Category:Other Pages Category:Rules